


Without You Here (???)

by Yuuri_Katsukmycock



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gotta Go Fast, M/M, Omega Verse, gonna be smut, idekr, much smut very smexual, sad shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuri_Katsukmycock/pseuds/Yuuri_Katsukmycock
Summary: Viktor's kind of douchey, but we love him.Yuuri is sad and needs lots of hugs.Yuri wants them to stahpp.Makkachin is hungry (he just had a treat).In other words, just another old omega-verse fic that is probably going to end up being more sexual content and suffocating sadness than anyone wanted or asked for. IDEK. Halp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whale, whale, whale. (humpback, killer, sperm.) All types of whales.
> 
> I have never written anything for an anime fandom, but imma try. I shall attempt to make this epic and amazing, but i tend to turn towards bullshit and sarcasm, so... we shall see how this goes.
> 
> The first chapter is the prologue, but the rest of the chapters should be... a lot longer. Maybe. Hopefully. Meh.  
> This is hereby my self-declared warm-up fic for getting back into writing fanfiction. There are going to be mistakes. I'm going to make an attempt at deep feelings and shit, but no promises. No one is probably going to read this shit, but do i care?! (yes, actually *sobs internally, sobs externally, sobs eternally*)
> 
> On with it, Charles!

**Prologue**

Yuuri stared down at the mug, his fingers tightly grasping the sides of it. It was decorated with a poodle wearing a party hat; for some reason, Viktor had found the picture hilarious and had insisted upon getting it for Yuuri’s birthday the year before. Yuuri didn’t really understand the appeal to the saying on the mug— _‘tis a Poodle Party!!!_ —but Viktor thought it was amusing, and so he kept it simply because the poodle was cute.

And because Viktor had gotten it for him. Yuuri didn’t think he would ever be able to refuse a gift from Viktor, no matter how senseless or arguably cheesy said gift was.

The hideous mug, a bright green color that somehow was supposed to accent the poodle, contained black coffee and a decent amount of sugar. The problem was, though, that the coffee had been poured into the mug several hours beforehand, and had now grown icy cold and unappealing to Yuuri’s tongue.

He sighed. The simple fix to his beverage was to microwave it for a minute or two. He knew that.

But the microwave was in the kitchen, and the kitchen was where all of _them_  hung out, and Yuuri honestly did not have the energy to deal with them at that point in time.

He mourned his coffee for what it used to be, what it should’ve been, had he drunken it before it grew cold.

He had spent a little too much time watching his movie, given a little too much attention to the film that he’d seen hundreds of times before.

And now his coffee was cold.

He drank it anyway. It was coffee. He needed the caffeine, or some shit like that.

His darkened bedroom, the only illumination his laptop’s screen, became to feel cold and lonely as he finished his icy cup of unsatisfactory caffeine. He’d drawn the curtains earlier, not feeling up to joining the world of the living and instead opting for an animated children’s movie. His floor was littered with oversized, threadbare sweaters and sweatshirts that questionably did not belong to him (most of them were Viktor’s). His bed was piled high with blankets and pillows of all sorts, and said pillows and blankets covered his entire body except for his hands and the upper half of his face. The only uncovered portion of his bed was the small square on the edge where his laptop sat—and even then, that was covered with a laptop.

His dresser was probably just as empty as it had been the day before, a sign that he desperately needed to do laundry, and his desk was probably just as covered with papers and books as it had been when he’d had his lights on for those ten brief minutes several hours ago.

Yuuri stared at the time displayed on the screen of his laptop and tried to motivate himself to get out of his warm cocoon of blankets and do something somewhat productive with his day.

It was 10:04 a.m. His eyes narrowed and he imagined the time changing, maybe to a later time, maybe to an earlier time. He was unsure what he wanted—just that he didn’t want to have most of the rest of the day left.

Yuuri sighed, again. Downed the last bit of his unsatisfactory caffeine dosage. Slowly unfurled himself from under the mountain of blankets he had nestled into. Shut his laptop, opened the blinds, and then regretted opening said blinds immediately afterwards but still left them open. Took in the miserable state of his room, clutched his mug to his chest, took a deep breath.

And then Yuuri headed out to take his mug to the kitchen, ugly _Poodle Party_ phrasing and all. And as he was making his way through corridor after corridor, hallway after hallway, past room after room after room, the only thought on his mind was: _I wish Viktor was here._

And Yuuri set about starting his day, which consisted of doing laundry, cleaning up his room, cleaning up Viktor’s room, avoiding _them_ as much as physically possible, and then showering and watching more movies. And all throughout his particularly uneventful day, his mind repeated the thought like a mantra:

_I wish Viktor was here. I wish he was here. I want him to be here. Why isn’t he here? I miss him._

_Where are you, Viktor?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmm. Whales etc. 
> 
> TBC... I guess...


End file.
